Making New Memories
by Rozalena
Summary: Started as a plotless "Cabin-In-The-Woods-Shower-Sex" scene (4.13). - Turned into a shameless "Jeller-Missing-Sex-Scenes" multichapter. [Stories: Unrelated, Covering All Seasons]
1. Making New Memories (s4)

A/N: This is by all means a first for me, so please excuse any mistakes. If anyone ever reads this and if by chance you happen to like it, please let me know?

* * *

**Making New Memories**

"Why are you so tense?" he wondered as his hands met the muscles of her back.

He'd started massaging her neck and shoulders on a daily basis, to help her sooth the ZIP-poisoning headaches and spasms. Now that her body was under control again, he simply couldn't think of any reasons why he should stop his method.

She was leaning on the wooden rail at the cabin's porch, someplace lost inside her thoughts, being slightly surprised by the unexpected touch. He kept applying gentle pressure on the tight spots around her spine, letting her process whatever dark memory had visited her again.

"I think I'll have a quick shower before dinner" she told him untangling her body from his embrace, clearly needing some space to deal with whatever was making her feel guilty.

"It's just that…" she stopped moving at his worried, yet unspoken _OK_. "Remember that last time… we had sex?" she blurted lowering her eyes.

"Yeah…?" he tried to follow her train of thought, almost relieved it wasn't some violent mistake that the forest had reminded her of.

"That wasn't me though…" she trailed out of breath, playing nervously with his jacket's zipper. "That night in our couch… You were with Remi, not _me_" she finally admitted pouring a desperate stare of guilt into his eyes.

"And? She didn't like it?" he teased her, trying to hide how many times he had thought of that in the past himself.

Her laugh lighted the mood, forcing him to bury her deep inside his arms. "It's just that…" she continued, hearing her voice echo in his chest, "out of all the lies I told you when I was her, this is the one I can't forgive myself for".

"Jane, I don't care", only then realizing how true that was. "All I care is that I have you here, with me. And that I will also have you here tomorrow and the day after that for the rest of our lives" he confessed, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Plus, there was _some_ part of you in Remi's style that night, if I remember correctly…" his thumb moved meaningfully to her chin, parting her mouth for his to easily capture the lower lip.

He only stopped kissing her when he felt her smiling. "Go grab that shower, I'll finish up dinner and we'll talk about anything you want over those choco-bunnies" he promised in her ear.

* * *

"I thought you were making dinner" she mentioned when she felt him sharing the shower spray behind her, trying to sound as unexcited as her voice would allow her.

"I remembered my New Year's resolution", he justified his change of plans, pushing confidently the shower bench in the middle of the rectangular space.

"To start a diet?" she playfully finished his sentence, placing the shampoo she was holding back on the shelf and reaching immediately for his frame.

"To prioritize my intentions" he turned her to face away from him again, signaling her to sit at the edge of the bench.

"Which are…?" she wondered laughing when he straddled the wooden stool to sit right behind her.

"Making new memories" he promised as his hands were already back to their massaging position on her shoulders.

He kept his pressure focused on the muscles of her back for a while, using the shower gel that was covering her body as a lotion; feeling her relax more and more under his touch.

"Hmmm… this is nice" she hummed, melting against his torso.

His hands left her scalp, starting to slide slowly on the outer part of her thighs, down until her knees. He cupped the hard joints and gently forced them to part, pulling her legs back -towards his own- as his hands continued with their upward retreat, this time from the inside of her thighs.

She tried to grab the back of his neck, but his moves where faster than hers. He used his body to push her just an inch forward, making the water spray land rhythmically at the spot he'd just revealed. The surprising tingly pressure right at the core stole a sigh from her throat, as her head fell heavily on his shoulder.

"Better?" he asked, kissing the neck that landed next to his mouth.

She turned her head to find his mouth, unwilling and unable at the same time for any verbal reply.

He let the water run unstoppable over her sensitive flesh, while his hands were patiently roaming over the rest of her body. Kisses and strokes. He was spending most of his time on her torso, feeling her ribs, leaving foamy patterns on her stomach, cupping her breasts to claim his territory and rubbing steadily against their picks to please her. Kissing and stroking, always.

She tried to move again, but he kept her right where she was with a firm grip between her neck and jaw, tilting her head and capturing her lips once more; his other hand continuing its steamy exploration. He moved lower, giving the inside of her thighs their fair share of massaging, while blocking the water's flow with his forearm. A gesture well designed, allowing him to control and even hinder the overwhelming vibration, but also compete against the water's arousing abilities with his own arm-made stimulation whenever he wanted.

He could feel her heart-beating rising as her body allowed more of its weight back to his chest and his arms snaked tighter around her. He'd say he was in absolute control, right when she reached for the faucet and turned it decisively off, needing his touch to be her only distraction. Her legs spread wider, being in total contact with his thighs behind them; an invitation she underlined with her hands, hooking them in his knees and pushing her body back, towards his stomach and his own growing built-up.

"I like it when you're bossy" he confessed with a voice heavier than usual, pressing his palm all the way down her parted folds, using the foam on his hand to help him slide repeatedly up and down her flesh.

His fingertip circled her clit for a while and then moved lower to find her entrance, only to softly trace her opening and feel the sucking pulse before returning back to her hardening nub. His other hand had already left her nipples and was now holding her firmly against his torso -_not that she was going anywhere, but just in case_\- while the luckier fingers kept their back and forth traveling on the slick core between her thighs.

He drew a straight line from the picking of her clit to the warmth of her insides, forcing his finger to finally enter the only part of her body he hadn't yet explored. Her sounds were no longer that quiet and her body was now pushing hard against his, her legs already trembling under the inner muscles' grinding he was offering. A second finger joined soon to add more friction in her hidden depths, while his wrist was leaving thoughtful strokes on her clit at the same time.

"Kurt…" she panted out of breath, trying to leave her seat and reach behind her to touch him.

"Not yet." He kept her firmly in position, making sure her legs would stay parted enough for him to keep his rhythmical massaging.

"I want _you_" she gathered her strength to explain, when his hand refused to stop the caresses that were driving her crazy.

"I will be… your _bonus_" he noted securely. "But not just yet..." he added meaningfully, sucking her earlobe in sync with his fingers' thrusts.

Her breath was coming out short and fast, her fingers grasping on his thighs, trying to maintain some kind of composure, but she was more than ready… _oh, he knew she was_.

"Don't hold it, baby" he whispered kissing her neck softly, as his thumb added some extra tension to her swollen clit; giving her the final push she needed to go over the edge.

He held her firmly against his torso when she did, making sure the pressure on her pulsing flesh wasn't over before her orgasm had completed its circle.

Only then he removed his fingers. Hugging tightly her exhausted form, pressing hot kisses on any spot he could find access to; his unspoken love for her implied with every stroke both his lips and eyes were leaving on her body.


	2. Mr Velvet (s3)

**A/N:** This is embarrassingly plotless and smut-oriented and... hopefully you won't hate it?

**Episode tag:**  
3.18 - When, after the dinner interruption by all of Roman's assassins, sex needed to happen.

* * *

**Mr. Velvet**

"Jane?" He entered their bedroom cautiously, after having waited for her for almost half an hour. _What had happened to that quick shower?_

Roman had lost a major battle that day. And _he_ had what felt like her full-on attention back.

_Roman's never getting away from me ever again. - In her very own words. _

That was a shocking sentence to hear from her. And he didn't really know how to feel about it. Because, no matter how relieving it was seeing their family on the top of her priorities' list again, he couldn't just ignore the emotional baggage his wife must have been through to reach to that conclusion.

_Was that another phone call she was trying to digest before sharing the latest deadly Roman-threats with him? _He turned the lights on when no one replied, only to find her lying on his side of the bed, covered under the blankets, staring back at him as if it'd taken him forever to start searching.

"Hey, what are you doing in the d…" but he never got to finish that sentence.

Her arm shot suddenly and moved behind her back, taking the bed covers she was holding with it.

"Waiting." She replied with the most mischievous smile, her eyes throwing promises at him.

He moved closer to their bed, unable to do anything else but follow her call. Truth be told, finding her waiting for him like that was somehow unexpected after the hell day they'd been through. But still, the view was too good to keep probing this.

"Coming?" She almost ordered, enjoying his out of place look way too much to try hiding it.

"I thought you…" He gave another shot at processing the nude seduction that was luring him; only to miserably fail his own phrase, carried away by the curves emerging from the sheets.

_If Sirens were real, then this was the end of him. _

_But so be it…_

"Uh, uh." She waved her head in disapproval; covers instantly returning back in place, blocking both his bed-entrance and his sight off.

"No clothes allowed." She added stubbornly, providing him with the sweetest unblushing smile he'd ever seen.

_Maybe removing those pants wasn't such a bad idea after all…_

"That's better…" She jokingly encouraged his silent obedience; piercing him with jolt-sending eyes, before silenced herself by the lightning kiss he greedily stole in reply.

"This is nice." He commented after his hands had snaked suitably enough around her body.

"My thought exactly…" She went on with her foreplay, while knowingly pressing her pelvis on the hardening erection between them.

"_This_ is what _Mr. Velvet_ should have been in the first place." She added as she rolled him on his back and laid prone on top of him.

She couldn't have picked a worse anticlimax than a Rich Dotcom mention in bed; but, with her circling movements keeping his body occupied, not even him would ruin the heat of their moment.

And as the muscles under her mound were pushing their way to her vulva, her legs started reaching for the bed; straddling his thighs and sending his head forcefully to the pillow with the intimate warmth added to her stimulation.

Enveloped between her parted folds, he couldn't restrain the pleasure-filled inhale before returning to her mouth, seducing her lips and meeting her own low moaning sounds at their source. He could feel her nipples pricking his chest as his hands run on her back to press her even closer. He could feel her clit jutting, drawing vibrating lines on his length as her grinding stepped up the pace.

_He could feel his need for her inflating, _but somehow this wasn't his choice to make.

This was _her_ moment. And he wanted to give her as much satisfaction his body could provide. So, ignoring his complaining arousal seeking to meet her depths, he started working on _her_ body instead. There weren't much he could really do from his position, but this first orgasm was hers; hers only and he would be there every step of the way. His hands were traveling her skin, fondling any place they were able to reach and encouraging her rhythmical movements up and down his frame.

Her core became more demanding, slick and hot and driving him completely crazy with every pass over his tip. Her breath was meeting his even faster and her look was getting foggy. Coming closer to the edge, she broke their eye contact to hide her face in his neck; needing more skin connection to hold onto.

His hands were now massaging the back of her thighs, giving a slight extra push to her upward thrusts and a very-not-slight jolt to every single sensor between her labia; his very own sensitive area sharing the excitement as well. And she was now panting. Lost in his scent and the warmth of his embrace, she was taking her final rounds before the orgasmic bliss.

She was coming quietly, nibbling his shoulder and holding his torso tight. And he… _he didn't mean to interrupt her moment_; but as her flesh started pulsing around him, the strength that allowed him to only provide a grinding surface for her to take her own pleasure started quitting. And as her figure started trembling on him, he couldn't help it but seek for more participation.

He didn't push into her nor tried to provide additional stimuli; but as her orgasm began happening, his fingers moved from her thigh to the edges of her entrance. _He didn't want to distract her and he certainly didn't mean to steal the glory of her moment_. He just needed to feel her, be present as much as he could; even with a tiny selfish touch to trace the wetness he helped created.

The approving smile on his fingers' arrival and the downward movements to meet and push against his palm were making it pretty clear she was OK with his initiative, but he refused to move things along until she was truly ready for him to do so. Speeding up her re-orientation a bit, she stopped her dragging out motions by bringing her entrance on his tip, perfectly fitting his erected end at the borders of her pulsing core. She'd gone back to kissing him, their tongues sharing a different story, but when it came to their bodies… _his move_.

He finally pushed into her unable to maintain his composure any longer, ready to get lost inside her inner crevice. A long moan left his throat as the sweet heat surrounded his length and she pulled him lovingly towards her; to a sitting position that was allowing a better view of their bodies. She was still on top of him, riding his lap this time, but as his hands and mouth found access to her front he couldn't care less about changing positions.

He was guiding her movements with a firm hold on her waist, while his other hand was dearly caressing her breast. His tongue claiming one nipple and his fingers trapping the other between their friction; making her back arch and her pitch rise higher. Her walls were already getting tighter around him and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer.

"Close." He whispered heavily to her ear, sucking a kiss on her neck.

"Good." She replied in an equally raspy voice, pulling out and taking him all the way in; her firm move totally overpowering his rhythm handling.

"You too…" He expressed his wish faltering, while his fingers dropped instinctively to her clit.

He tried to circle the sweet spot, pressing and stroking with his fingers in an attempt to give her the pleasure her inner muscles were gifting him, but…

"I'm good." She gave him a meaningful kiss on the lips, before softly pulling out to lie down on the bed, signaling him to follow.

Seated as he was between her legs, he found the opportunity to place a fleeting kiss at the exposed nub before returning to the more traditional coitus she was suggesting, clearly unsatisfied by her previous interruption. But the minute his tongue started lapping the swollen spot…

"Kurt, you have to hurry." She struggled to explain, while dragging him to her with hands around his neck.

And as he mercifully consented, slipping into her was all she ever needed to start losing control once again. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss and placed her legs around his waist, finding the perfect angle for some final thrusts before surrendering himself to the vibrating sensation.

_God, he'd missed her_; he thought a few minutes later, while trying to gather his limbless body off her.

"Not yet." That was almost a plea, escorted by her tightening hold on him.

She raised her head to meet his mouth in a kiss that hadn't lost its eagerness, before confessing with relief -_the never heard since their break up-_ "I missed you."

"I missed you, too… _Mr... Velvet!_" He starred into her eyes smiling amusingly, only to drop the boyish look and hug her even closer.

_His Siren was real… _

_But she was his to_ _cherish_.


	3. Downtime II (s5)

**A/N:** The idea came while writing "Downtime", so this can be read as a 2nd Chapter to that story (posted here because of the M-Rating theme of this multichapter) or as a solo piece.

**Summary:  
**Plotless Jeller smut (you've been warned!) in an anything but private safe house while on the run (Season 5).

* * *

**Downtime II**

_Sharing this journey of hiding with family had made things feel so much better compared to the last time she was alone on the run_, that was a given.

But this version of family she was traveling with wasn't exactly the ideal setting for her love life; _that she wouldn't deny either_.

Constantly relocating and always escaping destruction at the last minute, none of the team could place their love lives as priority. Sex and intimacy were more like a forgotten pleasure that had stopped being an issue for as long as their reputation was under questioning.

_Surviving and clearing their names, that was what mattered now_.

And then there was the lack of privacy. Because even if they overlooked the hardships of their current situation _-and the fear of an unexpected pregnancy, which she knew was Kurt's nightmare- _finding the time and place to just be alone within the safe houses they were visiting was almost impossible.

* * *

Things weren't exactly different this time, but instead of the typical single room shelters they normally used to end up in, this one had a big, wooden bookcase left aside, dividing the place into two -almost completely separated- spaces. There was only one small bed in the corner behind the shelves, but no one really expected her to share the main room's beds with the rest of them when Kurt had already chosen the librarian's option.

She carefully crawled behind him once her shift was over, trying her best not to wake him. He'd never been a light sleeper, but when she lied down and didn't feel his arms automatically enwrap her, something felt off. Eventually, she pressed herself against his back, settled her arm over his chest and started drifting off holding him inside _her_ hug.

"Uh-uh." She heard the murmur of disapproval when her arm fell lower towards his stomach.

For a minute, she thought it was some wound she accidentally poked, but searching instinctively the wider area in order to realize what had happened allowed her to recognize the actual source of his discomfort. Against his instructions, she let her hand travel lower until she could assuredly feel the hard-on he was discouraging her from touching.

"No." He whispered his refusal this time, panicking over the things her moves could trigger.

"We have to do something about it, though." She whispered back _innocently_, letting her palm go for a first rub over his covered erection.

"We can't do this here, Jane." He trapped her forearm to prevent her from going on.

"What if we were _very_…" Free of his restraint, her fingers slipped inside his boxers, stroking his helpless skin.

"…_very_ quiet?" She insisted on his ear, while her gentle scratches on his length were gaining ground over his skepticism.

She pressed a hot kiss of encouragement at the nape of his neck, letting her fist close around his hardening flesh. She kept her movements soft, slow; fondling him kindly in all but lazy up-and-down movements, while her thumb was making often passes over his tip.

_She was being careful_, he knew; trying to boost his pleasure, without surprising him with unexpected strikes that would only lead to noticeable sounds.

_And he had to admit that the forbidden action she was offering had something terribly sexy to it_. Having her handling him like this in the dark, breathing deeply next to his ear while trying to make no sound, pressing her body closer and closer to his; it all had the most delirious turn-on effect on him.

He blindly moved his arm behind him to reach her thigh. She didn't let him interrupt their bodies' contact, but when his fingers started parting her legs from the outside, the grip around his cock tightened instinctively in approval. Shifting her underwear to the side, his fingers found her wet crevice welcoming him with its warmth. Reassured by her mild jerking movements, he slided further to her front until her clit was under the delightful pressure of his fingertip.

He had no idea how long they'd stayed like this, massaging each other and breathing heavily their arousing secret, but he was about to lose it and he could tell she would never be able to come in that position, not matter how stirring his stroking was.

He wanted to guide her on top of him, enjoy her presence to the fullest, but they both knew they had to stay low to remain unnoticed from the other side of the furniture covering them. So, he slowly ordered her hand to stop and he, too, removed his own; turning his body to face her for the first time in what seemed like ages. He immediately captured her lips into the hungriest kiss, before pushing her body to turn over.

With her back pressed against his chest and his lips nibbling the side of her neck, he guided her knees up to her torso. Kissing her shoulder softly, he found her parted flesh once again and gently slipped a finger inside her depths just to check how ready she was. When her hand moved confidently to cup his hip, signaling him to continue, his tip was already tasting her entrance.

The first thrust made her breath catch and then came a second and a third; deep and steady, as the slowest moan escaped her lips. A soft sucking on her earlobe made her head fall heavily backwards, while his trusts kept their climactic rhythm. Finding the tiniest gap between their bodies he reached for her nub; circling it in sync with the rest of his movements and making her promise to stay silent even more impossible through the relentless rubbing. Seconds later, his pace was already border-line audible.

_Two more thrusts and he was done_, he thought, biting gently her lobe to let her know. By that time, with her muscles pulsing around him, she was more than ready to let go and follow his lead.

Feeling his orgasm overwhelming her and her own body trembling secured in his embrace, she truly sensed it... and just for a second it was only _them_.

Tangled-up with each other._ Alone_.

As if their love conquered reality; leaving them untouchable by the fear and hostility their everyday life had lately in store for them.


	4. Millefeuille (s3-5)

**A/N:** So, I got this interesting prompt the other day (including the phrase "He takes his time, lovingly teasing Jane." among others) that kind of immediately brought a layout in my mind.

To my prompt-er (whom I won't name until I have their permission), I hope you'll like the outcome.

(Silvia, still haven't forgotten about yours!)

* * *

"**Millefeuille****"**

"Jane? I'm home." His usual calling remained unanswered when he got back from the gym.

_Either she was still out or… the bathroom light was on._

"How did it go?" He wanted to know, before actually entering the room.

But once he got eyes behind the ajar door, the guiltiest terror froze him to the ground.

"What happened?" He instinctively moved closer to the filled bathtub with his wife motionless in it.

She didn't even open her eyes to greet him; just let her exhausted reply waft in the humid air. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

"_That_ bad?" The remorse more than evident in his voice.

"I've got burns and cuts and my body hurts as if I was in a battlefield." She breathed out in despair, unable to withhold the painful laugh that escaped her lips. "I mean, how did I say yes to be Sarah's plus one at a cooking lesson?" She pulled her hand out of the water not even sure herself if it was to call him closer or to make him feel bad with its condition.

He did both anyway.

Standing right over her head above the bathtub, with the most apologetic puppy-eyes he could pull off. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"No," she waved him jokingly away, "I just want to forget." She let her head fall back to the moist marble, laughing nervously at her own downfall.

He knew her exaggeration was out of love to his sister, he knew her body wasn't as battered as she described, but he also knew that her night out with Sarah must had been indeed exhausting. _And it was all because she'd been replacing him._

He took her soaked hand in his, pressing a soft kiss over the forming redness of what seemed like a burn. Holding it close to his lips, he sat on the floor right next to the bathtub waiting for the moment she'd open her eyes to meet his again.

"Still mad at me?" He nudged the knee sticking out of the water when she remained lifeless inside her precious water treatment.

_Act or no act… maybe he could still be helpful in her relaxing process. _

He let his hand slide deeper into the water until it was covering her calf; gently massaging the muscle that should have been tense, to say the least, from the hours standing next to Sarah's baking attempts. The hum of delight and the even more emerging knee were telling him to carry on, while her body kept accepting blindly his soothing touches.

He knew what she meant and what she _wasn't_ requesting, but as her eyes stayed shut and her body exposed to his wishes, he didn't really feel the need to ask for permission. His fingers moved slowly on her thigh, drawing light patterns over her skin on their way; tiny caresses that the water threatened to take away. Before she even knew it, his fingertips were creeping at the threshold of the most sensitive zone, planning their attack through naughty steps of indecisiveness.

Her eyes shot open for a second; only to meet his mischievous look of innocence before closing again, surrendering willingly to his intents. _Let him help..._, she allowed herself the luxury of his attention. After all, _it was about time he also somehow contributed to this night's adventures_.

Inch by inch the first labia was conquered, collapsing easily under the forces of his frisk, parting the way for more to follow.

His search was thorough. _No need to hurry_... Exposing her crevice with his fingers and lazily getting used to the feeling of the water upon the delicate patch. The random flicks over her touchy nub were only a distraction as he was leisurely taking his time, not really wanting her to be too stimulated, but equally enjoying the shivers he was sending to her body.

He could see her breath balancing between lust and confusion as his teasing continued without any decisive twists, only to completely withdraw his hand from the water when her first moan echoed.

"Come on." She could see him standing again above her, with an extended arm suggesting her to follow him out of the warm liquid.

He took her hesitant hand in his, pulling her out of the surface to make her dripping silhouette stand in front of him. Before letting her think too much, a towel was wrapped around her body and his lips were kissing hers. Without breaking their enhancing exchange, he lifted her completely out of the tub.

"Kurt, what are you doing? I'm soaking wet!" She cried out watching the water transferring from her body to his gym clothes and the floor.

"One of my favorite things about you." He smirked, holding her firmly in his arms.

"Oh, shut up." She whispered among a breathless laugh, leaning her forehead on his neck.

By the time her next 'complaint' was about to come, she was already laying on her back over their bed.

"What are you doing?" She wondered giggling at the sight of his indecisive procrastination over her covered body.

"Deciding where to start from…" He threw apathetically, while parting the lower part of her towel.

His next kiss went straight to the core, right on the sweet spot his two hands were barely exposing, sending her frame shuddering to the mattress. The irrepressible gasps of pleasure the only sounds she could still articulate.

Little by little, his hands unveiled the rest of the fissure between her thighs as his tongue appeared to hold the fort. Once again, he was thorough; lapping at the water remaining over her flesh and patiently continuing until her own wetness took its place. He was tasting her extensively, exploring every hidden inch before bringing his muscle over the hardening hot spot again.

The cyclical darts tantalizing her clit, his beard tingling her thighs, his arms that were now moving upwards to unravel the rest of the towel… _Oh, she was getting close._

But the minute the jutting tips on her chest were uncovered, his mouth followed so quickly, that she didn't even understand what was more powerful; the sudden lack of his licking strokes down there or the hungry nibbles on her nipples.

"This... doesn't feel good?" He wanted to know, when he sensed her body's confusion, leaning over her to steal a proper kiss.

"How about now?" He playfully went on, placing his thigh over her semi-parted legs; offering the release she was seeking while he was too occupied with her lips.

He was holding her close to his body, kissing her neck and letting her find her rhythm against his skin. But as her breath started picking up again, his rubbing outlet was tactically removed, letting her hanging at the brink of yet another elusive climax.

"Kurt…" She sighed in frustration knowing that his loving teasing could apparently continue forever.

He paused _'with the best of intentions',_ looking deep into her eyes, only to lean forward again and eagerly capture her lips.

"You have to…" She battled to let out between his kisses. "I need you to…"

"What?" He stopped again, waiting for her reply.

"I need you to finish this." She honestly coudn't go any longer.

"Tell me what you want." He requested, not knowing himself if he should allow the naughty tone or the caring one to prevail in his demand.

"I _need _you." She pleaded on his mouth.

"You have me, baby." He carelessly continued pecking her neck, joyfully ignoring her answer until it was even more direct.

She hated breaking his initiative and she wished she had the time to think of something more spontaneous but, at the state he'd brought her in, she wasn't exactly able to be creative. She took his hand and guided it over her lower body until his fingers were touching the agitated skin.

"Let me peak." She breathed out staring at him.

"Yes, ma'am." He promised more than willingly, immediately taking up his duty.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, what she liked and how she liked it, this final step was the easiest for him. Some slight pressure on the wider area right before a finger slipped deeper inside. And then he was kissing her, his thumb circling her clit and his tongue her own. And then again, picking up the pace with each trust and again, brushing the bulging dot until she was coming in his arms. Her inner muscles pulsed around his fingers and the orgasmic release traveled from her mouth straight to his…

* * *

"Forgiven?" The puppy-eyes came back later that night.

"They're making millefeuille next week. I think Sarah wanted to go…?" She laughed out loud at her own turnaround.


End file.
